The ability to effect selective transformations in molecules containing chemically similar groups is of great value in synthetic organic chemistry since it expands the choice of starting materials and minimizes the use of separation procedures. The purpose of this work is to develop methods which allow specific derivatization of primary or secondary alcohols in molecules containing both functionalities. Expertise in synthetic organic chemistry is reflected in support and collaborative activities with other groups in the Institute.